Starscream (Combiner Wars)
Starscream is the hidden main antagonist of the Transformers: Combiner Wars series by Machinima. He is a former Decepticon who now serves as a member of Cybertron's ruling council along with Hot Rod and the Mistress of Flame. Secretly though, Starscream plots to use the Enigma of Combination to obtain ultimate power. He later returns in the sequel series Transformers: Titans Return as the main antagonist again, possessing the body of Trypticon to cause havoc. History ''Combiner Wars'' Meeting with the Council Following Menasor's fight with Computron, Starscream had Computron and Menasor's remains brought back to be studied. He also met with his fellow council members to discuss what to do. Starscream acted as the mediator between Hot Rod (who wanted to create an army of Combiners using the Enigma of Combination) and the Mistress of Flame (who wanted to use the Enigma to destroy the Combiners. Starscream told the Mistress that using the Enigma to kill all the Combiners would be genocide, prompting the Mistress to state that Starscream is the last person who should ever comment on murdering other Transformers. Starscream replied by stating that "those were different times". He was later hit by an accidental shot from Windblade, prompting the Mistress to declare they were under attack and sound the alarm. Encounter with Optimus and Windblade Optimus, Windblade and Megatron later showed up to try and reason with Starscream and the other council members. Megatron accused Starscream of plotting something, to which Starscream replied by stating that there was no ploy and that he was trying to atone, suggesting that Megatron do the same. Megatron instead opted to shoot at Starscream, causing the three members of the council to retreat back into the building. There they were ambushed by Devastator, who sought to claim the Enigma of Combination for himself. Victorion also showed up to possess the Enigma and battled Devastator for it. With no other options, the council went to use the Enigma to stop the Combiners from fighting. Because Hot Rod had had his arm ripped off by Devastator and the Mistress of Flame's physiology was not compatible with the Enigma, Starscream was the only one who could use it. The two council members turned to him to wield the Enigma, not knowing that this had been part of his plan all along. Becoming a Super Combiner Rather than use the Enigma to stop the fighting, Starscream instead used it to fuse Victorion and Devastator, as well as the remains of Computron and Menasor onto himself, turning him into a super combiner. Starscream then began aimlessly firing laser beams, causing tons of destruction throughout the city. He then summoned a black hole and through it at Optimus and Megatron. However, Windblade blocked the hole from hitting the two before charging at Starscream. She proved unable to attack Starscream thanks to his massive power, and the fembot was ultimately overpowered by him and sent into a coma. In her coma, Windblade was bestowed power by Metroplex. She soon woke up, and summoned Metroplex's arm to grab Starscream. Megatron then transformed into a cannon and leaped into Optimus' hands. Optimus used Megatron to fire a shot at Starscream, killing the traitorous council member. Titans Return Possessing Trypticon Starscream's spark was later found by Megatronus and placed in the body of Trypticon as part of a plan to lure out the Matrix of Leadership and the Enigma of Combination. With his new body, Starscream began rampaging across Cybertron, eventually prompting Metroplex to go out and combat him. However, the heroic titan proved no match for Trypticon's body. Emissary attempted to back Metroplex up offering him his power but even with that Metroplex was unable to defeat Trypticon. After Metroplex had his arm torn off by Trypticon, Emissary ejected and retreated. Starscream / Trypticon soon found another opponent in the form of the four Combiners, who had merged together using the Enigma of Combination to form a Super Combiner. Though considerably stronger, Trypticon managed to defeat them and forced them to separate. Soon after, Fortress Maximus showed up to fight the possessed Titan, having been reawakened by Windblade. Starscream Returns Trypticon later ate Victorion, consuming the Enigma of Combination along with her and allowing him to mind control the other Combiners to attack Fortress Maximus. However, Perceptor tricked Trypticon into eating him and the Enigma of Combination, resulting in Trypticon being forced to spit out Victorion and the Enigma, as well as Perceptor and the Matrix. The reaction also freed Starscream's spirit, revealing him as the one controlling Trypticon. Megatron angrily asked if Starscream could stay dead, prompting Starscream to say in return that he felt "reborn" before disappearing. With Starscream no longer inhabiting Trypticon, the Titan fell down dead. ''Power of the Primes'' Starscream shows up at the very end of the last episode, revealing himself to still be alive. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessor Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead